LIrske proze
Jelike i omorike Svoju prvu "pjesmu u prozi" Kočić je objavio u Srpskom književnom glasniku, III/1903. knj. VIII, br. 3, s posvetom Pavlu Lagariću. Sledeće godine "Jelike i omorike" našle su svoje mjesto i u drugoj Kočićevoj knjizi ("S planine i ispod planine", Zagreb 1904). ___ Sa čistog, blistavog neba prosipa se živa, treperava, vesela svjetlost. Miriše drijemovac, to rano, dremovno, planinsko cvijeće. Po vlažnim proplancima zeleni se zadovoljni, kočoperasti kukurijek, a sa suvih prisojnih kamenjaka, izmeđ trule, spržene bujadi, počinju se plaviti mirišljave ljubičice. Ptice slađano i skladno cvrkuću i, drhćući u nježnom, razdraganom uzbuđenju, prelijeću s grane na granu. Kroz čađave komjenove tihano šumi dim i veselo, lagano se povija kroz tanki, bledunjavosvijetli, proljetni vazduh, gubeći se u tužnoj, ledenoj modrini jelove šume što se ponosito nadnijela nad selom. Ukočeno, skamenjeno, veličanstveno dižu se jelike i omorike kroz vedru, nasmijanu svjetlost. Nešto su tužne, zamišljene. Sve se raduje uskrslom, uzdrhtalom životu, a one? Njima je sve jednako: i proljeće, i ljeto, i jesen, i zima. One su uvijek hladne, sumorne, tužne, jer – srce pišti, niko ga ne čuje; suze teku, niko ih ne vidi. Kad ih god pogledam, dođe mi teško. Zašto je priroda prema njima, prema mojim milim i dragim jelikama i omorikama, tako nemilostiva srca bila? Jelike moje i omorike, i ja se više ničemu ne nadam; i moj je život kao i vaš pun nježne, duboke čežnje; ali – srce pišti, niko ga ne čuje; suze teku, niko ih ne vidi. Vaše oštre, šiljaste bodlje, to su sledenjene suze – dobro ja to znam! – a njihova zelena boja, to je čežnja, duboka, nježna čežnja za vječito zelenim proljećem koje nam neće nikada doći!… Srca pište, niko ih ne čuje; suze teku, niko ih ne vidi. Kroz maglu Svoju prvu "pjesmu u prozi" Kočić je objavio u Srpskom književnom glasniku, III/1903. knj. VIII, br. 3, s posvetom Pavlu Lagariću. Sledeće godine "Jelike i omorike" našle su svoje mjesto i u drugoj Kočićevoj knjizi ("S planine i ispod planine", Zagreb 1904). ___ Izjahao sam navrh Klanca. Iza mene se, pod blijedom, mutnom svjetlošću, širi Radmanjsko polje i svi brežuljci i ravnice dolje do Kozare, nad kojom se, kao i obično u jesen, bijahu nadnijeli mračni, zgusnuti, pri dnu zagasitoplavičasti oblaci. Pred mnom se, opet, planinskom dolinom, okruženom sa sviju strana brdima, rasula sjerkasta, vlažna magla, pa se, s ove strane do mene, bjelasa i katkad na površini lagano zaleluja. To je ona teška jesenska magla koja jednog jutra nenadno osvane, i koju, istom kad podobro zastudi, ljuti zimski vjetrovi u strašnom urliku raspršte i nekud daleko, daleko pred sobom otjeraju. Planinski vrhunci natmureno vire iz magle kao snažni, namrgođeni divovi, pokisnuli i ražljućeni na ledenu studen pozne jeseni. Uzvišeni, osamljeni, bliži oblačnom nebu nego oni sitni breščići što se kao iz petnih žila upinju da ih dostignu, hladni, tihi i sumorni, kao da prezrivo šapću: "Iako se gusti i teški oblaci crne nevolje na nama vječito odmaraju, opet smo snažni; naša snažna pleća podnose sve. Mi smo moćni, mi smo silni!“ – kao da krupno odahnu, odbijajući nemilostivo od sebe zalutalo, rastrgano, magleno pramenje. Ispod magle čuje se zveket gerdana, krupna, jasna zvona na ovnovima i volovima, žalobitni zvuci čobanskih svirala i sjetne, djevojačke pjesme, pune slatkog strahovanja, pune tihe, pritajene čežnje. Kobna je jesen na pragu, a zima se ledena primiče, pa je teško samotnom čeljadetu zimu prezimiti, dugu planinsku zimu, kad oštra mećava bijesno zviždi oko smrznutih jelovih brvana malene zgradice iz koje se širi jak miris suva cvijeća i uvelih, mirišljavih jabuka i krušaka; kad čvrste, mlade smrčike, zasute bijelim, debelim injem, od ljute studeni pucaju; kad ispod planine gladni i bijesni vuci urliču, pa kad se čovjeku, od straha i studeni, u žilama krv ledi a u kostima srž smrzava. Teško je samovati planinskom čeljadetu, teško, preteško! Konj ujednačio, pa ponosito, gipko jezdi u laganom ravanluku, dok neoklen iz magle, kao iznenada, jeknu pjesma: Jesen dođe, a moj dragi ode; Đe li ću ti prezimiti zimu! Umiljato, oblo, jedro grlo prigušeno, zabrinuto jeca i drhti kroz maglu približujući se prema meni. Svijetli, gvozdeni lanac ispod vrata na konju ujednačeno zvecka, i mi se polagano spuštamo u mračnu, planinsku dolinu. Sa sviju nas strana obasipa magla, jedva čujno strujeći pokraj ušiju. Zađosmo u maglu. Samo se još, podaleko iza nas, vidi vlažan, bljedunjav trag od mutne svjetlosti po žutom, utabanom putu. Duva studen vjetar, oštra, ledena izmaglica bije i grize po obrazima, oko brkova i kose hvata se mekano, bjeličasto inje, a pjesma se sve više i više približuje, bono, sjetno jecajući: Jesen dođe, a moj dragi ode; Đe li ću ti prezimiti zimu! Konj jezdi i striže kroz maglu. S obe strane puta, sa žive ograde, crvene se duguljaste bobice bijelog trna, i modre se okrugle, nabubrile trnjine kroz tanki, sivkasti prah. Pozno, planinsko voće! Istom se u blizini pokaže marvinče, ili se iznad mene zaleprša ptica, pa opet nijemo, nečujno utone u gustu, zbijenu maglu kao u sinje, nepokretno, duboko more. Negdje zveknu gerdan, ču se djevojački vrisak, onda liznu kroz maglu blijedocrvenkast plamen i prsnu varnica, pa se opet sve umiri. Samo pjesma i dalje jeca, cvili, i u slatkoj čežnji i tuzi umire, a žalobitni se pripjev sve tužnije, silnije, zanosnije ponavlja: Jesen dođe, a moj dragi ode; Đe li ću ti prezimiti zimu! Najedanput snažno duhnu vjetar, razbi maglu na sve strane, i preda mnom se, u mutnoj, drhtavoj svjetlosti, ukazaše krda ovaca, goveda, i gomilice čobana s nakukuljenim crnim haljinama. Sjedili su oko vatara, povrh kojih se mlitavo, iznemoglo povijaše crno pramenje rastrganog dima. Niz jednu okomitu nizbrdicu, izmeđ nekoliko osamljenih jela i omorika, na puškomet prema meni, silazilo je žensko čeljade što onako zanosno i žalostivno maloprije pjevaše kroz maglu. Čim je vjetar iznad nje rasprštio i raznio maglu, prestala je pjevati. Pjesma joj se skamenila na usnama. Bilo ju je stid, valjda, od svijeta. Na njoj se, kroz zamagljenu svjetlost, prelijevao blijedosrebrnkast gerdan, a dugom, svijetloplavom raspletenom kosom tresao je i povijao ledeni, uznemireni vjetar. Jadno čeljade! Možda je poludilo? Od jedne čudne i zagonetne bolesti, koja se nenadno pojavi, stradaju planinska ženska čeljad. Kad se čeljade razvije i od silne jedrine zabrekne da košulja na njedrima popuckuje; kad se nabubrile usne zarumene; kad vrela i usplamćela krv snažnije zastruji kroz nabrekle žile: u naponu snage, mladosti i zdravlja javi se ta nemilostiva boljka, i čeljade proviče, što narod kaže. Kobna je to tajna. Od čeg dolazi, ne zna niko. Planinska su srca tvrda. Bole svoje, jade svoje, želje svoje ne kazuju nikom, već ih nose u grob sobom. Jadno čeljade, da li je i tebe snašla ta nevidovna bijeda? U trenutku zviznu ražljućeni vihor s druge strane, istjera maglu iz planinskih gudura i uvala, pa je opet rasu po zgaženim strnjištima, sprženim, suvim sjenokosima i po žutoj, žilavoj bujadi, koja nijemo i ukočeno drijemaše pod studenim jesenskim dahom. Konj jezdi, lanac ispod vrata tupo i jednoliko odjekuje, uzbuđena magla snažnije struji kraj ušiju, a ledeno, svijetlo inje sve se više i više hvata po okrajcima zamršene grive, blijedo trepereći kroz zamućeni, magloviti vazduh. Konj zazrije u nešto i udari plahovito, zanoseći se, u stranu. Zadrhtah, napregoh oči i spazih kako se žensko čeljade, uz mekan zveket, probija kroz maglu prema meni. Sretosmo se. Maruška, modrooka Maruška! – Maruška, pobogu sestro, šta je tebi!? Što si kao luda rasplela kose? Ona ne odgovori ništa, već jedva čujno, pognute glave, nazva boga, pa se odmače malo u stranu i stade kraj jednog krošnjastog, ogoljelog trna, čije su šiljaste, vlažne bodlje s nekakvom jogunastom, prkosnom oštrinom stršile kroz mutnu, drhtavu maglu. – Zbilja, Maruška, kud si posrljala tako neobučena, u ovu prokletu maglu? Šta je tebi? … Jesi li ti ono malo prije pjevala? Šuti i ukočeno, pognute glave stoji, kao da su joj se svi živci skamenili, izumrli. – E, ljudi! – ču se neko podaleko ispred nas u magli. E, ljudi moji, što još čojek neće doživiti! – Ama šta? – ču se drugi glas. – Ne pitaj, pobogu brate! Ču li ti, vjere ti, pjesnu malo prije kroz maglu? – Čuo sam. Žalobitno i umiljato propjeva neko putom, tamo prema Klancu. Lijepo me ledeni trnci podiđoše i nekakva me tuga oblada. Sve mi se čini da je žensko grlo. A bi li znao ko je to propjevf? – Maruška Regodina. Pomisli, bolan brate, te sramote i tog čuda! Došli svatovi da je vode. Žene je uvele u zgradu, rasplele joj, po običaju, kose, i počele je za vjenčanje presvlačiti i kititi bosiljem. Izašle žene da jave da je sve gotovo, a ona ugrabi i sunu ko luda u maglu… – Prekidam te u riječi: za kog je to isprošena? – Za ’nu sakatu kljusinu, za ’nog mrcinog, krepalog Obrada. – Zar za njeg, bratimim te? ! Naka cura da pođe za ’nu mrcinu! E, to je, ljudi, bogu plakati! – Šta ćeš, mrcina zgodna, a ašika joj uzeše u vojsku. Kakav je Lako, da ga ne primiše uvano bi se danas kod Regodine kuće vruća, crljena krv prolila!… Onaj je modrooki đavo umiro za njim… Živ, vatren, odsječan razgovor i mek, ujednačen topot konjski nekako je čudnovato odjekivao kroz maglu, i sve se više i više odmicao, dok sasvim ne izumrije, umuknu. Visoko, tankovijasto, divljačno čeljade šuti. Tvrda jedrina zategla svaki krajić bijele, vlažne košulje na njoj. Poče drhtati i cvokotati zubma. Preko okruglih, punih njedara, koja se tresu od ljute studeni, stade se prelijevati svijetli gerdan od cvancika krstašica i talira krstaša. – Ama, zar si ti pobjegla, Maruška? Hladna, rastužena, modrooka Maruška skamenjeno šuti i drhće. Unezvijereno diže glavu i pogleda tužno, zabrinuto, očajno nekud u maglu. U modrim, trnjinasto modrim, uplakanim i mutnim očima tinjala je prikrivena tuga, pomiješana s onom nemirnom, uzdrhtalom čežnjom koja se često viđa u očima mlade, planinske čeljadi. – Kuda gledaš? Kuda ćeš? – upitah je nježno, blago, jer me obuze nekakvo jezivo sažaljenje. – Kuda ću! Ne znam ni sama… U maglu! – uzdahnu duboko, pa zajeca, a kroz izvezenu, tanku košulju počeše se burno dizati i spuštati oble, uzdrhtale grudi, tresući snažno teškim gerdanom. Jecajući, pogleda me dubokim, tužnim pogledom, pogledom koji moli, preklinje, tuži: Brate, brate, sve mi hoće da otmu – snove moje, želje moje, nade moje, sve, sve! Zar je on moja prilika? On, stara, zlobna, pakosna kljusina! On zar da zna i osjeća kakva je silna slast u ljubljenju, grljenju, griženju i divljačnom, grčevitom stezanju, kad kosti pucaju, snaga se uvija, a razdragano, uzdrhtalo srce hoće da iskoči iz rasplamćelih, razigranih grudi! O, kakva je neizmjerna i jeziva slast zagristi u toplo, jedro lice koje puca od mladosti i svježine! Kako se je ugodno i prijatno odmarati iza golicavog, sladosnog umora na miloj, muškoj ruci, kad oko tebe mirišu jabuke, kruške, suvo, skorušeno cvijeće, a na dvoru se prelijeva mjesečina po blistavom, okorelom snijegu!… Opet grljenje, ljubljenje, stezanje, griženje; opet drhtanje, zanosno drhtanje, drhtanje bez svijesti; opet meki, slatki zvuci, zvuci koje uvo ne čuje, ali koji toplo struje, trepere, prodiru kroz srce, razlijevaju se po snazi koja se, od silne slasti, uvija kao usijani, rastegljivi čelik. Napolju se nenadno digne onaj pritajeni, planinski vihor. Lome se i krše jele i smrčike pod teškim, skorenim injem. Neoklen iz daljine zaurliču vuci, a s planine, od čobanskih koliba, odjekuju uzvici i snažno se razliježu kroz sniježnu, uznemirenu, strahovitu noć. Ona se plašljivo pripija uza nj, a žedne, suve usne nešto nerazgovijetno šapuću… Uzvici izumiru, vjetar se smiruje, i noć, lagano šumeći oko brvana, počinje ujednačeno disati. Ona se još jače pripija uza nj i meće mu glavu u topla njedra. Noć protiče, miris se po zgradi razlijeva, a na svježu, snažnu, umornu mladost pada težak, dubok, sladak san… Zora! Zar tako brzo minu, prohuja noć? ! Opet ono strasno, preslatko, zorino milovanje; opet grljenje, ljubljenje, griženje, stezanje da kosti pršte; opet drhtavi, nijemi, gluvi zanos; opet pjesma, meka, slatka pjesma koju uvo ne čuje, ali koja vatreno struji kroz srce, razlijeva se toplo kroz snagu, zanosi, opija!… "Na rad, djeco, zora je!“ – čuje se svekar, Lakin otac. "Na rad! Dosta je milovanja, post vam vaš!“… I tako huje i protiču veseli, vedri, svijetli dani, dani i s oblacima bez oblaka, a za njima se nižu burno nemirne, slatke, preslatke noći. – Šta sam nekada sanjala i u slađanom, jezivom straovanju očekivala, pa vidi sad! – poče Maruška jače jecati i gušiti se. Al živa neću za njeg! – vrisnu i pomamno škripnu zubma. Volim da me vuci istrgaju nego da me se njegova ruka dotakne! Iznad nas se stade magla komješati i sve silnije šumiti. Šumi magla. Vjetar, sve oštriji, studeniji, provlači se ispod magle i obuzima nas sve većom, oštrijom studeni. U daljini se čuje snažan, potmuo tutanj i razliježe se kroz planinsku dolinu. Sad se izgubi, nestane ga, pa se opet povrati, hujeći kao udaljena huka morskih valova. Huji tutanj i proređuje, raznosi maglu. Izumrlo, ogoljelo trnje oko nas počinje se tresti, drhtati, savijati. Sve se jače diže bura, zviždi, jauče! Kroz prorijeđenu maglu već se ukazuju mrke, crne jele koje se krše i previjaju pod strašnim urlikom, a ispod njih se nijemo, ukočeno naziru spržene, gole ravni, hladne i mrtve, kao blijedi, mrtvački obrazi. – Maruška, kuda ćeš na ovakom vremenu? Vrati se natrag! – govorim ja, a snažni, bijesni vihor guši me, zaustavlja mi disanje. – Ne govori to!… Prije i u goru i u vodu nego natrag! Volim da me bijesni vuci na komadiće istrgaju nego da me se njegova ruka dotakne! – pisnu i, uplakanih, trnjinasto modrih očiju, svijetloplave, zamršene kose i uzdrhtalih usana, sunu u vlažnu, uzbuđenu, ledenu maglu, iz koje još za časak tihano dopiraše mekan zveket gerdana i isprekidano, prigušeno jecanje uvrijeđenog, ucvijeljenog i poniženog ženskog srca. Kroz svjetlost Takođe objavljeno iste godine i u istom časopisu, u Srpskom književnom glasniku, III/1903. knj. X, br. 6 , što nedvosmisleno upućuje na to da je sve te stvari Kočić istovremeno pisao i čak, vjerovatno, istovremeno J. Skerliću, uredniku Glasnika, poslao. ___ Kad se sve zazeleni, i kad oštra, vrela svjetlost oblije zemlju, pa zemlja zamiriše onim osvježavnim, prijesnim mirisom na zeleno, njega obuzme toplo, nijemo drhtanje. Probude se uspomene i mila sjećanja na minule dane. Kako je sve to preliveno nečim tajanstvenim! Kako to sve bono dira i prija uzdrhtaloj, razdraganoj duši kao meka mjesečeva svjetlost kad se u mirišljavoj, ljetnoj noći razlije po obamrlim brdima i ćutljivim dolinama, kroz koje jednoliko šušti voda, a otud iz mrke, jelove šume dopire potmulo šaporenje i nekakvi nerazgovijetni, duboki uzdasi! Sva su se sjećanja stišala na dnu duše, pa odatle, u tople vedre dane, snažno zamirišu kao uvela kita miloduva, predišući slatkom tugom za burno prohujalim dobom delijanja i ašikovanja. Sve prođe i minu. Samo ga još zapahnjuje mirisni, slatki dah sjećanja i uspomena na prošle dane. I kad sunce zalazi, i kad se iznad modrih planinskih ovršaka polagano uzdižući rađa, uvijek ga to na nešto podsjeti, i njega oblada tuga i nasrtljiva, plamena čežnja za nečim nejasnim i rastegljivim kao dah. I duša se skupi da potajno, nečujno zagrca i propišti za danima punim svjetlosti, mirisa i zelenila, za danima koji se neće nikada, nikada vratiti. Svakog – svakog proljeća, kad se puna, jedra svjetlost razlije po mirišljavom, planinskom zelenilu, njega obuzme vrelo, grčevito drhtanje, uznemirenom dušom mu zastruji pregolema tuga, i on se sjeti onog prvog dana. Jahao je. Ponosito se uspravio u sedlu, zategao uzdu, pa jezdi kao kakav delija preko planinske doline. Ražljućen konj grize pomamno đem, frkće i baca mlaku, gustu pjenu, meka se zemlja ugiba pod kopitama, a oko njega struji svijetli, vreli, proljetni dan. Povrh njega, u toplom treperavom vazduhu, nešto vri, drhće i kao da lagano šumi: proljeće, proljeće! Po okrugloj dolini rasule se ovce s janjcima, a bjeličasta, uzavrela svjetlost rasplinula se po mekoj, svilastoj vuni, pa se ovce i janjci blješte i prelijevaju kao oveće grude blistavog, prepadanog, planinskog snijega. Okolna brda, kao malo namrgođena, utonula u gustu, ustreptalu timorinu, pa kao da nešto krupno, radosno šapću. Kroz timorasto plavetnilo još se bjelasaju, na jednom vrhuncu navrh Manjače ispod sumornih jela, razbacani, nestopljeni sniježni smetovi kao ovce kad polegnu na plandištu. Daleko još tamo blješti se u suncu han, osamljen na drumu, a iza hana, na strmoj, vrletnoj strani, strše oštro kroz punu, drhtavu svjetlost jele i omorike s onim čudnovatim premlazom duboke tuge i neizmjerne, vječite čežnje. "Hanu, hanu!’’ vri u njemu silna, rasplamćela želja, pa sve jače, oštrije bode konja mamuzama i, veseo, razdragan, otvara požudno usta da se nadiše osvježavne slasti koja se oko njeg razlijeva. Otkad je došao kući, sve ga nešto vuče tamo na drum. Voli on drum, voli han, voli onu čudnovatu, večernju, drumsku tišinu, kad samo slomljeni i prašinasti pijesak na drumu pod nogama škripi i tupo odjekuje, a iznad hana ujednačeno šumore mrke jele; omorike kroz prozračni, večernji suton. Slatko mu je, preslatko Vidino vragolasto, meko šaputanje. Zanosi ga njezin gipki ponositi hod, puna zaobljena njedra, ozbiljno napregnuto lice, i onaj duboki, topli sjaj što joj se svijetli u krupnim i kao ugljen crnim očima. I uvijek kad na nju pomisli, razdraganom dušom mu zatreperi nježna sjeta i on pane u meke, sladosne sanjarije. Sinoć je do velikih večernica sjedio s njom na divanani pred hanom. Svijet je prolazio drumom. Izlomljeno kamenje prštilo je i odjekivalo pod kolima i pod teškim, snažnim koracima, a ozdo, od Kadine Vode, uz drum, razlijegala se ona poznata kočijaška pjesma: Dojke rastu, jeleci pucaju, Srce ište, udati se hoće. Vida je sva zadrhtala. Topla, vlažna rumen oblila joj je obraze, i ona je stidljivo oborila glavu. On joj je nešto nespretno, zbunjeno rekao i izgubio se, sav drhćući u vreloj razdraganosti, u mlakom večernjem sumraku. Danas je, na ovom vedrom svijetlom danu, još više razdragan. U grudima mu se budi i diže živo, drhtavo, toplo vrenje. Naviru nejasni, snažni, dosad nepoznati osjećaji. Kroz dušu mu struji slatka, neodoljiva čežnja. Za čim – ni sam ne zna. Nešto u njemu vri, nekakva neizmjerna slast ispunjava mu raznježene, uzdrhtale grudi. Sad bi ga obuzela pritajena, nježna sjeta, sad bi opet, veseo razdragan, nekud daleko, daleko poletjeo. Kuda, kome – ni sam ne zna. Ali silno osjeća da se nešto toplo u njemu diže, da mu se nešto slatko i vrelo prelijeva u duši. Trza uzdu i nesvjesno, pomamno bode konja. Iz zagrijane zemlje diže se i širi mlaka, mirišljava svježina, a oko njeg se titra i kao pjenuši puna, jedra svjetlost. Sa sviju ga strana zapljuskuje i obuzima nešto prijatno, golicavo, jezivo. Drhće, zanosi se, i čini mu se da ne jaše na konju, već da ga nose nekakva meka, snažna krila kroz ovu milu planinsku dolinu, punu svjetlosti, mirisa i zelenila. Oči mu se zasjeniše. Samo nazire nepregledno zelenilo, obliveno u svjetlosti, kako se pred njim širi i podrhtava, a osjeća kako sve oko njeg primamljivo šumi, drhće, strepi. Ugiba se, uvija se, lomi se i krši, a kroz svu snagu, kroz sve živce struji nešto vrelo i neizmjerno slatko! Sve pomamnije, grčevitije bode konja. Pred njim se razlio Ponor, pa se kroz svježu, živo zelenu bujad vijuga i prelijeva pod suncem kao rastopljeno srebro. Sa plandišta riču i buču bakovi, doligaju govedari; sa perila odjekuju udarci pratljača, bijeli se na obali prostrto ubijeljeno platno i ženske bošče, a na oblim djevojačkim njedrima presjajivaju se dugi, blistavi gerdani. Dvije se djevojke zagrlile na perilu, pa se, uz razdragan, neobuzdan kikot natpjevaju: Ljubi, dragi, koliko ti drago; Samo nemoj izgristi po lišcu, Da mi majka ne pozna po lišcu Umiljati, jedri glasovi, puni uzdrhtale radosti, puni probuđene, životne snage i svježine, veselo drhću i trepere ispod vedrog, rasplamćelog neba, a tamo daleko, u modrim planinskim vrhuncima, kao da se razliježu drhtavi, zanosni odjeci: proljeće, proljeće! Ti ga snažni, vreli glasovi još više razdragaše, zaniješe, opiše. Pomamno, bijesno obode konja, u trku preletje preko Ponora, i u trenutku se stvori pred hanom. Vrata na dućanu zatvorena. Niti se ko vidi ni čuje, kao da je han opustio. On uzleti uz basamake i odškrinu vrata na maloj sobici. Vida je spavala na bijelom kao snijeg krevetu, obučena, zamršene kose. Jastuk joj se isplazao ispod glave, te joj se glava presamitila preko njega. Košulja joj se razmakla na zaobljenim prsima, a vrelo, životvorno sunce probilo kroz prozor pa se rasprštilo po glatkoj, vlažnoj, bjeličastomramorastoj udoljici između one dvije okruglaste, mesaste jabuke. Žeže i pali uzavrela vrućina, ali ona, sirota, ne osjeća, već slatko, zanosno, ubrzano diše. Obla se, puna njedra dižu i spuštaju, te se i bijela, tanka, malo ovlažena košulja na grudima sad snažno zategne, sad opet šumno popusti i ulekne. Za svijetlom, nakićenom tkaninom vide se ključevi od dućana i dva, tri stručka uvela miloduva. U čistoj, mirišljavoj sobici duboka tišina. Samo je tihano pretrzava Vidino burno, ubrzano disanje. On je gleda i kao da joj toplo, mirisno disanje proždire, a neka snažna milina razlijeva mu se po grudima, i on drhće i strepi. Poče u snu buncati. Oko usana joj zatreperi rastegnut, zadovoljan, stidljiv osmjejak. Vidi se da Vida nešto slatko sanja. Najednom diže glavu uvis kao zmija, sklopi čvrsto malo otvorene oči, raskrili ruke, pa kao da nešto traži da grli i ljubi. Pod grlom joj puče puce, i oble se, bijele grudi ukazaše. Drži raširene ruke, drhće i otegnuto, isprekidano, strasno mrmlja: "A-a-a!“ U tom bunovnom, nesvjesnom mrmljanju celo joj se lice oštro zategnu i kao da se pretvori u samu, neobuzdanu, plamenu strast. Njega obuze silna žalost što se ona tako pati, nešto ga snažno privuče njoj, i vrele, požudne usne grčevito se spojiše!… Dugo ga je, dugo, u zanosnom bunilu ljubila, grlila, grizla, dok se onesviješćena, iznemogla, blijeda, ne zavali na krevet, pa zaplaka. On sav zadrhta, zanese se u nekakvu čudnovatu zemlju, punu svjetlosti, mirisa i zelenila, u zemlju gdje sve primamljivo šumi, drhće, strepi. U tom zanosu zavuče joj glavu u vrela, mirišljava njedra, zagrize snažno zubma, kao bijesno pašče, u oblo tijelo, pa od silne, opojne razdraganosti zajeca. On ljubi i grčevito jeca, tople se suze slijevaju na milo, onesviješćeno tijelo, a napolju, kroz drhtavu, bjeličastu svjetlost i gustu timorinu, kao da zajedno sa njime jecaju puni, snažni, tajanstveni zvuci: proljeće, proljeće! U magli Simbolistička lirska proza Kočićeva objavljena je u prvom godištu beogradske Politike. I/1904, br. 259, a zatim ušla i u III knjigu Kočićevu "S planine i ispod planine" (Beograd, 1905). U listu je imala karakterističan moto: Ich liebe die Wolken, ich libe die Nacht, Denn Wie die Wolken, kann ich Weinen Und Wie die Nacht ist meine Welt. ___ Moj je život maglovit, i kad god nastanu duge jesenske kiše s namrštenim, mutnim nebom i blatavom zemljom, mene obuzme neodoljiva tuga i nemio, potajan bol koji me silno i nemilosno razdire. Tada me duša zaboli i srce zaželi da se ukloni negdje daleko, daleko ispod ovog sumornog, teškog neba. Već treći dan a kiša jednako pada, i po brdima se pogone sive, pocijepane magluštine. Moju dušu savladao teški jad: ni svijetla, providna dana, ni mirne, slatke noći. Ona se uvija pod nevidljivim teretom, plače i cvili, i uzalud se napreže da kaljave putove, sumorna brda i ožalošćene planine pretvori u sami sjaj i ljepotu. Jauče i cvili duša moja, a kiša neprestano romori po krovovima, slijeva se kroz oluke i u jednolikom šumenju oblijeva ledene, izumrle putove. Svijetle se i bistre lokve, i negdje se u daljini čuje razdragan dječji kikot, koji se razliježe kroz kaljave i uprskane ulice, izumirući u kućama što su se ukočile od vlage i studeni, pa kao da će sad zaplakati. Kiša jednako lije i šušti potmulo, padajući na razglibanu zemlju, a duša moja, puna bola i tuge, jeca i uzdiše, proklinjući i sam dan rođenja. Oko mene magla, svukud magla, ledena, vlažna magla! Mrak u duši, mrak u srcu, mrak i nedogledan jad i nevolja na sve strane! I u te docne, jesenske dane, kad otpočnu pljuštati beskrajne kiše, javi mi se pred očima Ciganka, moja bijedna i jadna Ciganka! Svelo, uplakano lice i krupne, crne oči, pune jada i čemera, zasvijetle neobičnim sjajem kroz vlažnu, jesensku sumaglicu. Mene obuzme i zapljusne opojnim mirisom ono prvo svježe i slatko osjećanje života i uživanja, i suze, same od sebe, potajno izbijaju na oči. Žalosna i iznemogla moja Ciganka sve bliže i bliže primiče se meni, i ja slušam jauk i lelek njezin koji pretrzavaju očajni uzvici kletve i zaklinjanja: "Ne ostavljaj me! Ne ostavljaj me, života ti, jer se ti nećeš nikad vratiti u otadžbinu, kojoj si sve dao a ona te je prezrela i nemilostivo odgurnula! Ne ostavljaj me, povedi me sobom!“ I mi se sustigosmo u magli. Drkćući kao preplašeno srnče, priđe mi i privi se uza me, pa grčevito zajeca: – Brate, brate, ne ostavljaj me! – zadrhta slatko i meko njezin glas, i ona se, još jače drhćući, pripi uza me. Ne ostavljaj me, svega ti na svijetu! Silno je i snažno stegnuh i zagrlih, i osjetih kako me kroz tanku bjelinu toplo dodiruju oble grudi i sve jače raspaljuju uzavrelu krv, a spojene usne drhte, plamte i mirišu strasnim razbludnim mirisom. Sa sviju krajeva sklopila magla, pa huji i podrhtava. Mirno. Gluva, duboka tišina na sve strane. Ništa se ne kreće, ništa se ne čuje do našeg isprekidanog jecanja i ledenog, maglenog šumenja. Mnogo srećni i mnogo, premnogo bijedni, stajali smo nijemi, nepomični, stezali se i grlili, a oko nas je treperila magla i šumio studen vjetar, noseći sobom neoklen iz daljine osvježavan miris svelog cvijeća, jabuka i krušaka. Istrijeznismo se i krenusmo na put kroz maglu. Ona jednako priča da je srećna i nabraja bezazleno kojekakve ludorije iz prošlosti. – Ja sam srećna, mnogo, premnogo srećna! – neprestano se umiljava i ulaguje. – Ja sam nesrećan, mnogo, premnogo nesrećan. Ona se učini kao da to ne ču, pa nastavi još življe: – Je l de da smo mi srećni, mnogo, premnogo srećni? –Jest, mi smo nesrećni, mnogo premnogo nesrećni! – Vidi kako se magla razilazi i proređuje po brdima, vidi kako se sunce milostivo ukazuje osmjehivajući se na našu sreću… – I golemu, pregolemu nesreću – dodadoh i nesvjesno je odgurnuh od sebe. – Vidi tamo daleko onih nijemih brda kako se dižu, obasjana i osvijetljena – tamo je zemlja, lijepa i dobra zemlja koja će te raširenih ruku dočekati, jer i ti nju neizmjerno voliš i uvijek o njoj govoriš i sanjaš. Razvedri se, jer putujemo u zemlju snova tvojih! – Namračimo se i stegnimo srca, jer ćemo ubrzo prispjeti u zemlju gdje će nas dočekati mraz i suva, oštra zima sa ledenim, strahovitim vjetrovima i podmuklim burama. – Ne govori tako! Razvedri se i razdragaj kad oko nas sve miriše i prediše mekoćom i slatkom, zanosnom toplinom. – Jest, jest, sve oko nas cvili i plače, proklinjući i sam dan postanka. Zar ne čuješ kako vjetar duva preko naših vlažnih i ožalošćenih planina i oštro šušti kroz uvale i gudure, spuštajući se s brda i cvileći u tužnom šuštanju i hujanju po ovoj mrtvo osvijetljenoj ravni? Magla opet poče sklapati i obuzimati nas sa sviju strana. O, kako je nešto strahobno i jezivo dolazilo otud iz nijemih i mračnih prodola planinskih, hujilo kroz maglu i obuzimalo nas svom snagom. Mi smo drktali osjećajući se daleko od ljudi i obična života, osamljeni, spojeni i sliveni ujedno s tim planinama i maglovitim, ukočenim brdima. – Magla! Opet zar magla? – prošapta ona drkćući, pripi se uza me i zaplaka se. – Magla, magla, magla i nedogledan jad i nevolja na sve strane! – jauknuh bolno i divovskom je snagom stegoh na grudi. Pjesma mladosti Pesma mladosti objavljena u Politici, takođe u prvoj godini njenog izlaženja, I/1904, br. 343, ušla je u III knjigu Kočićevu "S planine i ispod planine" (Beograd 1905). Intimni dio Kočićeve lirske proze tom se pjesmom i završava. ___ Da li je ovo, druže, što ću ti sad reći bila java ili san, ne znam. Ali znam da se skoro dogodilo, i da se dogodilo pod poznu, duboku jesen na jednom planinskom drumu. Kiša je počela negdje oko ponoći padati. Zagrijan osvježavnom toplinom čistog, mirišljavog kreveta, slušao sam u drhtavoj razdraganosti kako kapljice šušte i romore po krovu, dok se ubrzo ne stadoše slijevati u teškim, debelim mlazovima kroz zarđale oluke, pljušteći ujednačeno po zemlji na nekoliko mjesta. Kroz to tajanstveno, jednačito slijevanje i meko šumljenje činilo mi se da bruje negdje daleko, predaleko drhtavi zvuci, šireći se i izumirući u mračnoj, kišovitoj noći, kojom potresahu kadikad nemirni planinski vjetrovi. Uljuljkan tim čudnovatim noćnim šumljenjem, brzo sam zaspao. Sjutradan, kad sam se probudio, bilo je natmureno, oblačno i kišno vrijeme. Planine su bile nijeme, izumrle, umotane u magli. Izišao sam pred han na drum. Jedna kola protrčaše drumom, pa se za tili čas izgubiše u magli. Kroz maglu je dopirao do mene samo još zveket zvoncadi s konja, isprekidan kolskim zvrjanjem. Pokraj mene prolaze ljudi, namršteni, mračni u licu i kao nešto preduboko zamišljeni i zabrinuti. Sve je na njima ledeno, ukočeno, bez života: korak im težak, teturav, smeten i kao nepouzdan; oči bez sjaja i živosti; ruke malaksalo spustili niza se, pa tako nijemo i hladno promiču pokraj mene u han. Magla na sve strane, stoji, ne kreće se, ne podrhtava. Sve se bijaše oko druma pritajilo i kao utonulo u strahobno, duboko ćutanje, dok iz daljine ne odjeknu pjesma: Rascvjeto se đul u bašti, Miloduv se razmiriso - Dođi, dragi, oči moje, Da ti grizem b'jelo grlo, Da ti pijem crne oči, Da presvisnem u ljubljenju, U ljubljenju i grljenju! Pjesma ova pjevana je bolno, u nekakvom zanosnom, neobuzdanom oduševljenju sa vrelim i prigušenim prekidima, a glas je bio mek, ženski, ali promukao, iznemogao i kao polupijan. O, kako mi ova pjesma dođe draga i poznata! O, kako me snažno i bolno gane i potrese! Kad sam ja morao čuti prvi put ovu pjesmu? Dobro se sjećam da su se te njezine vatrene i vrele riječi nekada sa bučnim šumom slile u moju dušu i tu se duboko, preduboko upile! Ali kad? Da li one vedre planinske noći kad sam, kao zanijet, lutao kroz svijetlu i mlaku mjesečinu, drhćući, strepeći i žudeći za nečim čemu imena još ne znadoh? Ukočen i zanesen do dna duše ovom pjesmom, nijemo sam zurio u suru maglu, dok pokraj mene ne zvrknuše kola bijela kao snijeg, sa bijelim upregnutim konjima. Druže, da li je ovo bio san ili java, ne znam! – Sa kola sletje visoko žensko čeljade, vrelo i zadihano, u bjelini, krupnih grahorastih očiju koje su bile vlažne i pomućene. Na njoj bijaše sve novo, bijelo, čisto i mirišljavo. Na punim njedrima, koja su već počela sahnuti, stajala je pribodena velika jesenska ruža sa potrganim uvelim lišćem. Priđe mi, te se nijemo, bez riječi rukovasmo. Onda ona žalobitno, prigušeno prošapta: – Ja sam mladost tvoja, nekad burna i snažna kao planinski vihor, nekad vedra i nasmijana kao živa planinska svjetlost, a meka i slatka kao osvježavna planinska mjesečina. Jest, ja sam mladost tvoja… Došla sam da se na ovom strahovitom gorskom drumu oprostim s tobom, jer smo se ovdje i prvi put sastali. Mi se oboje zaplakasmo, i gušeći se u suzama, izvrtali smo čašu iza čaše, što nam ih je nalijevalo jedno vižljasto i crnpurasto djevojče sa vječitim osmjehom na tankim, rumenim usnama. Mladost je moja polagano izdisala na mom krilu, a sa njenih punih i rascvjetalih grudi širio se opojan miris prosuta, uvela cvijeća i prolivenog, pogrebnog vina. Napolju je vjetar jaukao pogoneći pred sobom ogromne pramenove pocijepane magle i zviždeći bijesno po ukočenim krovovima, koji su jezovito i bolno škripljeli, a njihova potmula, nemila škripa potresala je s bolom moje srce i zaprepašćenu dušu. Mladost je moja, vajme, izdahnula! Ali se meni još činilo da iz mrtvih grudi dopiru prigušeno i u jecanju njeni vreli zvuci: Da presvisnem u ljubljenju, U ljubljenju i grljenju! I te su se riječi i dalje razlijegale, sve slabije i iznemoglije; i vihor je i dalje tužno urlikao, sve bješnje i silnije, cijepajući u milione pramenova suru, jesensku maglu, a ja sam nijemo stajao, bez suza u očima, držeći mirišljavu voštanu svijeću nad mrtvim tijelom mladosti svoje. Jajce Ovaj Kočićev zapis objavljen je u Politici I/1904, br. 270, a zatim preštampan u III knjizi "S planine i ispod planine" (1905). ___ Kad sam god prolazio kroz ovaj prijestoni grad naših zaboravljenih, nesretnih vladara, uvijek su me obuzimali ledeni trnci i čudnovata drhtava jeza. Nenadno i nesvjesno sav bih zadrhtao od nepojmljiva straha, sumornosti i tuge koja vječito lebdi i obavija ovu kamenu i nijemu prijestonicu minule bosanske snage i moći. Visoka, četvrtasta i očađela kula Svetog Luke, što se oštro diže između niskih kućica, pribijenih uza strmu stranu; ogromni i u travi obrasli gradski bedemi sa osutim, provaljenim zidinama; mračne, vlažne, studene katakombe i pocrnjele kule, gdje su nekad mučeni i izdisali neposlušni podanici i smjeli zavjerenici, sa isušenim i ispijenim čovječjim kostima i debelim, gvozdenim sindžirima – sve to nosi na sebi pečat, težak, pretežak pečat čamotinje, sumornosti i skamenjene tuge koja miriše na nešto davno, predavno minulo, propalo i survano. Jajce je vječito, bilo proljeće, bilo ljeto, bila jesen ili zima, tužno, turobno i mračno. Nigdje vedra i nasmijana lica, nigdje živa i vatrena hoda i koraka. Ovaj svijet što promiče kroz ove tijesne, krivudave i prljave ulice, tih je, miran, staložen, bez života i uzbudljivosti. Sve se kreće lijeno, tromo, iznemoglo, tužno. Pokraj mene prolaze, promiču umorno i slomljeno mlade i plave Šokice u crnim, atlaskim dimijama i crnosvijetlim šamijama, punih, bjeličastih obraza, krupnih, plavih i neobično tužnih očiju sa pritinjenim sjajem. Sve su lijepe, ali vajme! to je ona ledena, tužna ljepota bez vatre i zanosa. Sve na njima opominje na neprebolnu tugu i vječito, sumorno kajanje. Uistinu, čini mi se da ovu staru i iznemoglu prestonicu naših vladalaca tišti nekakva teška, nemila turobnost i strašno prokletstvo minulih, saranjenih pokoljenja. I ja uvijek pobjegnem iz ovog sumornog grada što potajno i nevidljivo tuguje i cvili za nečim, na Plivin vodopad, da tamo slušam urnebesno huktanje i šumenje divlje, neobuzdane Plive kako urliče i jauče padajući niz izlokane, provaljene i rastrgate gudure. Strašno je to hukanje i šumenje! Sad je tužno i žalobitno, da čovjeka srce od tuge zaboli, sad opet silno, bijesno i snažno kao snaga i sila bosanskih nesretnih kraljeva i banova. Sjeo sam na šupljikavu, ovlaženu sedru, pa slušam ujednačeno, bijesno šumenje i gledam pjenušavo i kao mlijeko bijelo skakanje podivljale Plive. Sunce je na smiraju. Samo još na tavnim ovršcima jelove šume treperi blijedomodra svjetlost od uzdrktalih zraka sa zapadnog neba. Od otvoreno plave boje tihano se prelijeva planinsko nebo u izblijeđeli, večernji sjaj. Sunce se lagano spušta iza mračastih brda oko Jajca, a na drugoj strani sve se više i više uzdiže okrugli, crveni mjesec, probijajući se kroz tanku, bledunjavu, nebesku modrinu. U trenutku se obliše debeli mlazovi strahovitog vodopada kao krv crvenom svjetlošću. Ja sav zadrhtah i stresoh se. U strahobnom šumenju razlijegao se kao jauk, lelek i škrgut zuba, a oko mene je sve zaudaralo na studenu vlagu i na gnjilo, spareno, ljudsko meso! Težak Svoju patetično-lirski intoniranu crticu "Težak" Kočić je objavio u prvom broju banjalučke Otadžbine, I/1907. i zbog nje odmah došao u sukob s vlastima. List je bio zaplijenjen, a Kočić nekoliko mjeseci kasnije izveden pred sud i osuđen. "U tom članku, veli se pored ostalog u presudi Okružnog suda u Banjoj Luci za Kočića i V. Kondića, odgovornog urednika, nastojali su (oni) razdraživati pučanstvo na preziranje i mržnju protiv državne uprave ovih područja i zemalja". Sud je proglasio tu krivicu kao "veliki pogibeljčina" i osudio Kočića i njegovog druga na zatvorsku kaznu. (Vidi o tome: Petar Kočić, Dokumentarna građa, Sarajevo, 1967, str 203-212) Kazna koju je podnio nije spriječila Kočića da tekst "Težaka" kasnije inkorporira u jedan svoj saborski govor i pročita ga u okviru rasprave o budžetu 1910. godine (Vidi o tome govor pod naslovom "Kritika austrijske uprave u Bosni" u III knjizi ovog izdanja). __ Bolujem i kopnim u grkom čemeru i nemaštini ljutoj otkad znam za se. Bolan sam, prebolan, brate si moj slatki i medeno ljeto moje, a onako posigurno ne znam šta mi je, šta me boli. Samo ošjećam da je boljka moja velika, i bog dragi zna ima li joj lijeka i iladža. Snaga mi je sva utrnula i vredovna, a duša prazna, suva i iscijeđena ko iscijeđeni limun sa mora. Radim i mučim se ko teški pokajnik od rane zore do mrklog mraka; sa zvijezdom, što no vele, padam, sa zvijezdom ustajem. U proljeće, gaveljajući, gladan i suvotan, po vrletima za plugom i natapajući svaku brazdu suzom i znojem, molim se dobrom i premilosnom bogu za rod i berićet. Preko ljeta mi se okravi smrznuta duša, i ja drkćem i strepim ko jasikovo lišće nad njivama svojim, a pod jesen, kad sve sradim u znoju i u suvo zgrnem, nemilosno navali i ala i vrana na trud moj i krvavu muku moju. Duša mi tada procmili – procmili ko guja u procijepu, pred očima mi nešto zamagli, i u ušima zazuji. Ali, dok se obazrem na svoju gladnu i golu maksumčad, trgnem se, snaga mi obamre i samo uzdanem proklinjući život svoj, mater svoju i utrobu njezinu grešnu… Tako trajem život i dane, i trajaću do motike, kakva je prava pod ovom novom upravom i sudanijom. U stari zeman, za turskog suda i turske, da kažemo, sudanije, moglo se nekako živkariti i prometati. Bože mi prosti, i bog je bolje davao. Berićeta je bilo u svačem… svačeg je bilo u izobilju! Svijet je bio asli punijeg i sitijeg srca. Aga je ostavljo, carevina nije pregonila ni svaku brezposlicu uzbijala. Bilo je za nas, da reknemo, težake i prave veće. Ako je đekad težaku i bilo krivo u čaršiji i na sudu, bilo je krivo i čaršiliji na selu i planini, đe kosovica sudi, pa se to nekako isporavljalo i vezalo jedno s drugim… Kažem ti, rođeno moje, moglo se lijepo živkariti i deverati, a otkad zastupi ova prokleta i crna ukopacija, nalet je bilo, sve nas u crno zavi. Bijeli nekakvi ljudi u crnoj ođeći i crnim škrljacima razmilješe se kao mravi po zemlji našoj i otrovaše nam i zemlju i život… Ljetina nam poče izdavati, sermija propadati, a u ljude uđe nekakvo prokletstvo i nevjerluk. Age nam se i bezi propiše, i prozliše, carevina udari teške namete, a popovi nakriviše naero kamilavke i udariše ustranu… od naroda. I vjera nam posrnu. Zamrznu svijet sam na se. Sve ti je to oštro, nabusito; niđe meke ni slatke riječi. I ljubav se i ono lijepo poštenje starinsko zabaci, izgubi ko da ga nikad nije ni bilo… Svakom je dokundisala ova crna ukopacija i crna sudanija. Svak se diže, svak traži neku pravu: i pop i kaluđer, i beg i aga, i gazda i zanačija, a carevina, saprele je muke naše na strašnom sudu, svakom ponešto dodaje i pruža. Samo mi, težaci, zaboravljeni i zabačeni, venemo, trunemo i u mukama izdišemo. I mi smo se poimali da ustanemo, da zajaučemo, ali nas uvijek izda snaga i jezik nam se potkrati, i nad nami se jopet sklopi crni mrak i muk. Zloba nas je izjela, nemaština satrla, golema nepravda ubila, pa kunjamo ko metiljava marva. Slabi smo, nemoćni smo, neumjetni smo. Za turske sudanije bilo je u nas i pametni ljudi slobodna srca. Mnogi su pašama i vezirima na divan izlazili i umjeli su mudro i slobodno eglendisati. Kad zastupi Ustrija, mi se asli prestravismo i razbismo ko krdo ovaca kad ga kurjaci pognaju. Izgubismo srce, a izgubismo i pamet. Jezik nam se zaveza, pa ne umijemo ni dvije unakrst probešjediti. Ljudi koji su nekada s pašama i vezirima vodili mudre i duboke eglene, danas tim ljudima zastaje riječ u grlu kad počnu bešjediti dolje u sudu s onim golobradim vuzletom, na kome sve trepti i cepti od grdnog švapskog vitmiluka i rospiluka. Sudi mi, kažem ja, po pravdi božjoj i ljudskoj. – Ne sudi se, veli, u našeg cara po pravdi već po paligrapu. Kad bi on sudio po pravdi, ne bi tolike stotine godina vladao nad devetnaest mileta i sedam, osam vjera i zakona! – Na te bešjede meni se jezik zaveže, pa ni makac. Vidim, istinu govori, i onako je, drukčije ne mere biti. Tako ti je to i na sudu i na putu. Odasvud nas bije mraz i led, i mi venemo i propadamo ko pozni ušjevi od studeni. Slijepi smo kod očiju, ludi i blentavi kod pameti, a okovani bez sindžira. Šta da ti, brate si moj slatki i medeno ljeto moje, duljim i nabrajam! Toliko ti još kažem da je naše težačko življenje samo jedna, što no vele, duga tužbalica jada i čemera, patnje sinje i nevolje ljute. Molitva Štampana takođe prvi put u banjalučkoj Otadžbini, I/1907, br. 3, ušla je i u Kočićevu knjigu "Jauci sa Zmijanja" (Zagreb 1910). ___ Nesrećan si, Narode moj, bijedna si, Otadžbino moja! Znam ja i osjećam nevolje tvoje i crni čemer što ti je stegao dušu tvoju. Znam ja to sve i osjećam, ali mi ne daju pjevati o srećnim danima minula vremena, ali mi ne daju kukati nad opštim jadom tvojim, Narode moj zarobljeni i kukavna Otadžbino moja! Nemilosno me tjeraju s groblja, šibaju me strašno i riječi mi u grlu staju. Grobovi ostaju neopojani riječima čistijem, nepokapani suzama iskrenijem, a majke sinje neutješene utjehom blagom, pa se buni u ljutoj srdžbi i božje i ljudsko srce, i mrtva se tijela u mrtvačkoj odori dižu iz neoplakanih grobova i oglašuje se jezivim jaukom i lelekom da duša u čovjeku protre i premrzne. O bože moj veliki i silni i nedostižni, daj mi jezik, daj mi krupne i goleme riječi koje dušmani ne razumiju a narod razumije, da se isplačem i izjadikujem nad crnim udesom svoga Naroda i Zemlje svoje. Pokloni mi riječi, Gospode, krupne i zamašne ko brda himalajska, silne i moćne ko nebeski gromovi, oštre i jezive ko svjetlice božje, i tirjanima nerazumljive ko što je nerazumljiva sfinga egipatska rodu čovječanskom. Daj mi te riječi i obdari me, Gospode moj, tijem darom svojijem velikijem i milošću svojom neizmjernom, jer će mi srce svenuti, jer će mi se duša od prevelike tuge i žalosti razgubati! Tavnovanje Crtica je objavljena u Politici, IV/1907, br. 1415. Kočić ju je napisao u istražnom zatvoru, iščekujući odluku o pravosnažnosti osude izrečene u oktobru te godine zbog objave "Težaka" i drugih protivdržavnih tekstova u Otadžbini. Ispod teksta je to i označeno: Crna kuća u Banjoj Luci. ___ Utorak Nekoliko puta sijevnula je i bljesnula na suncu oštro i jezivo šiljasta bajoneta povrh moje dobrosretne i umorne glave, dok me ne ugnaše među visoke i debele tavničke zidove. Iznenadno me i mučki uapsiše, te za dugo nisam mogao razabrati šta se sa mnom događa. Istom kad me baciše u polumračnu ćeliju i kad osjetih onaj učmali tavnički zadah, razabrah se i vidjeh gdje sam. Pakosno zveketanje debelih i teških okova na robijašima i jednoliko odjekivanje potkovanih cipela oboružanog vojnika, koji hodaše gore i dolje po mračnom i kamenom hodniku ispred moje ćelije, podsjećaše me tvrdo i uporno na izgubljenu slobodu. Nastaje moje robovanje. Robovao sam savjesno i besprijekorno, bez žaljenja i roptanja na sudbinu. Bio sam raspoložen i zametao sam preko cijelog dana šalu i maskaru sa apsenicima. Gotovo su me svi znali po čuvenju. Bilo ih je dosta koji su skoro napamet znali onu "Pjesmaricu od Davida Štrpca“. Robovao sam savjesno i besprijekorno, ali sam i često sa uzdahom i tugom pogledao kroz gvozdene šipke na brda i planine oko Banje Luke, koje se već počeše žutijeti… Najlakši mi je dan u nedjelji bio utorak. To je pazarni dan. Toga dana težaci moji sa gornjih krajeva zaustavljali su se pred Crnom kućom, ne bi li me ugledali. Čuo sam ja, oni su me žalili i strahovali za moj život, možda više nego ja sam. Njihov krupni i vrletni govor odjekivao je buntovnički, dopirući i do mene kroz gvozdene šipke. To su planinci moji, koji kažu da žene i kukavice šapću. To su planinci moji i braća moja, koja silno vole i silno mrze. Znam ja njih. Među njima sam se rodio i među njima odrastao. Sloboda je njihova u eglenu golema; nema joj mjere. Mašta je njihova uvijek uzbuđena, i što njima padne na um, to će rijetko kome pasti. Uvijek su se oni, rano ujutru, u gomilama zaustavljali pred Crnom kućom, i tu su se, okrenuti prema apsani, dugo razgovarali i krupno prepirali, kao da se oko šta svađaju. Oni se ni bogu ne umiju tiho i polako moliti. – Ovaj je Švabo na veliko svoje zlo usto! – grmi iz gomile jedna vrletna i teška glasina. – Neka on slobodno zna da mu neće nikako valjati što je našeg Petrića uapsio! – Vala, pravo veliš, Mićane! – dočekuje drugi. Šta on to u svojoj blentavoj bašuni misli i kuda on to sumijera, kad se ovako zaobado, pa rešti i apsi sve što je, da rečemo, naše vjere i zakona!… – Na moju vjeru i dušu, braćo, otrovaće ga! – veli treći. – Ne mere, bolan, Švabo da gleda žive naše učevnjake i školnike. Ako ćete me pitati, on se više boji njiove učevine nego puške, a već Petrićeve učevine nema nadaleko. Svaki ti je on švapski marivetluk uvatio, i dolje u sudu vrlo mučno š njim eglendišu. On odma dočeka: "Nije taj paligrap! Daj onaj drugi i po tome mi sudi i rasuđuj!“ – Kurvali je naš Petrić, ama eto ga mučki uapsiše, pa bože da živ iziđe iz onije zidina. Tako oni dugo stoje, razgovaraju i vijećaju. Neki put prijeđe i podne, a oni jednako stoje, mlataju rukama i pogledaju na Crnu kuću, kao da bi je proždrli. Jedna se gomila ukloni, a druga pristigne. Kad mene ugledaju, skidaju nekako nespretno kape i još se nespretnije klanjaju: ko, belćim, odaju čest, što no reko pokojni Simeun Rudar. Jednog utorka, preko visokih tavničkih zidina, prebaciše jednu ceduljicu, privezanu uz kamen. Planinci moji javljaju: "Samo reci, pa će se Banja Luka za tili čas zacrljenjeti od našije šalova i zabijeljeti od našije gunjeva. Neka ne misli vrntavi Švabo – šta misli!“ Ja sam im otporučio da ništa ne čine, jer mi je bilo žao da planinčad ostaju bez otaca svojih. Oni su se rastužili zbog mog tavnovanja i spjevali su pjesmu, koja počinje. Štono cvili nasred Banje Luke, Štono cvili jutrom i večerom? Il je utva, il je guja ljuta? Nit je utva nit je guja ljuta, Već to cvili Kočić Petrašine, Ako cvili, za nevolju mu je: Crni sužanj s našije planina. Kauri ga mučki zarobiše, Preb'jele mu savezaše ruke, I u crnu otpratiše kuću Sa junakom Kondić Vasilijem. U teške ga vrgoše okove I baciše na dno u tavnicu Da tavnuje do sudnjega dana Brez osude i sudije svake. – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – Tako su me planinci moji svakog utorka pohodili, pjevali i tugovali za mnom, a ja sam savjesno i besprijekorno robovao… Žalobitna pjesma Objavljena takođe u Politici, dvije godine kasnije V1/1909, br. 2134, sa sjećanjem na isti zatvor i isto vrijeme, iako ispod teksta stoji: Banja Luka, 1909. ___ S dana na dan sve se više, a življe osjećao ledeni zadah jesenskog vremena. Vazduh je udarao na vlagu, i studenije i oštrije šumio kroz uske prozorčiće na ćelijama Crne kuće. I nebo nije više čisto i svijetlo ni zasićeno vrelim i oporim dahom sunčane žege, i ono se nešto smirilo i namrštilo kao da će od ljutine proplakati zlobnim i pakosnim suzama. Zlovoljan i umoran, popeo sam se bio na jednu apseničku klupicu i naslonio na otvor zamazanog prozorčića da kroz ledene i gvozdene šipke udahnem malo osvježavnog vazduha što obilno strujaše sa naših mrkih i natmurenih planina iznad Banje Luke. Razgledao sam tako i razmišljao. Bašče i njive oko Crne kuće gole su već i prazne; na voćkama polomljene grane sa opaljenim i sasušenim lišćem, bez roda i ploda, sa bolnim i tužnim izgledom. Po putovima i prolazima žuti se satrvena slama i krupno, rasuto zrnevlje, a nepokošena kukuruzovina povija se pod studenim vjetrom, katkad zašušti i kao da prigušeno zacvili. Razgledajući i razmišljajući tako, osluškivao sam sa zastalim dahom kako sve kroz uzburkano i uznemireno vrijeme drhće i sluti ranu jesen. Već se i ptice selice spremaju na put, i njihov piskavi cvrkut žalobitno se razliježe oko Crne kuće. Neumorno cvrkućući, oblijeću, padaju sad pod krov, i opet se dižu i zbunjeno i pometeno lete kao da ne znaju ni same kuda će. Najednom, visoko iznad moje ćelije, u drugom boju, jeknu poznata robijaška pjesma: Svaka ptica lastavica Leti širom veselo, A ja tužan u tavnici Pjevam pjesmu žalosnu. To pjeva o n, Milan istražnik, koji već dugo čami u istražnom zatvoru. Znam njegovo meko i srebrno grlo, njegov zvonki i drhtavi glas koji se, pun bolne čežnje, često puta, zanosno i neobuzdano razliježe kroz mračne ćelije i studene zidine tavničke. Kad on, Milan, tu rogobatnu, suvu robijašku pjesmu zapjeva, sve nenadno zadrhće, mrtvilo tavničko iščezne, oči se pune suzama i nešto svijetlo i toplo prostruji kroz učmale duše. A ja tužan u tavnici Pjevam pjesmu žalosnu ponovi mladi istražnik, i njegove bolne riječi prihvatiše svi: i okorjeli razbojnici krvlju ljudskom uprskanih ruku; i prepredene varalice što se vječito smiju i podsmjehivaju, i žene i bivše djevojke u ženskom odjeljenju, i vojnici na straži; i sam stari kerkermajstor promrmlja nešto što liči na pjesmu; i njegov mali sinčić, istom što je prohodao, prihvaća pjesmu i, ozbiljan, pun djetinje bezazlenosti, pjeva: A ja tuzan u tajici Pejam pesmu zajosnu. Pjeva, onako za sebe, i hoda onako po avliji, zanesen i ponesen Milanovom čudnovatom pjesmom. Kad god Milan tu pjesmu zapjeva, svi se apsenici kao preobraze, postanu meki i padnu u tugu i neku bolnu sjetu. I lice Smaje Dugajlije, što se hvali Crnom kućom i kaže da boljoj kući nije nazvao boga, i njegovo se lice malo preobrazi, umekša, i oči mu se življe zasvijetle. – Ne bi trebalo da piva tu pismu. Mlogo je žalobitna, a i onako je dosta žalosti u ovoj kući, – veli Smajo, i tek tada osjeti gdje je i na kom je mjestu. Milan i dalje pjeva u punom zanosu, a Crna kuća prihvaća pjesmu i sva vrije od uzbuđenog pjevanja. I stari kerkermajstor, čovjek namrgođena zvanična lica, a dobra srca, zaboravio je na svoju dužnost! Milanova pjesma pjeva sudbinu jednog osuđenika na smrt, i sve što se više približuje kraju sjetnija je i tužnija: Sve subota po subota Mene vode vješal'ma; Ah, ne plači, sejo draga. Majko, majko, ne plači! Pošljednje riječi, pjevane neizmjernom tugom i u grozničavom zanosu, istrgoše iz Milanovih usta neobuzdani apsenički glasovi, i tad se cijela Crna kuća zatrese, zaljulja iz temelja. Kerkermajstor se nenadno zblanu i istrča na avliju. – Mir! – gromovito jeknu krupna, zvanična glasina kao plotun pušaka, i Crna kuća se sledeni, skameni. Kmeti Ovu svoju pjesmu u prozi Kočić je objavio u novopokrenutom listu Ošadžbina u Sarajevu, 1/1911, a zatim je preštampana i u kalendaru Vardar za 1912. godinu. ___ Uzaman su nadanja, jalova su i prazna očekivanja naša, vidimo mi. Vijekovi prolaze, carevi se na Bosni mijenjaju, a mi, prokletnici i mučenici, jednako robujemo i kmetujemo. Čvrsti u vjeri i dragim običajima svojijeh pređa, vezani ljubavlju i grobovima otaca za rodnu zemlju, mi, gladni i suvotni, prevrćući iznemoglo teške brazde, rabotujemo za site i bogate. Težak je, pretežak život naš! Duša je naša izubijana i izujedana, ruke klonule od vjekovnog davanja i snaga malaksala pod teretom dugog kmetovanja i robovanja. Pod bremenom ljutijeh nedaća mi posrćemo kao u bunilu kroz ovaj pusti i grki život. Mi svijetla dana nemamo, mi mirne noći nemamo! Stani, putniče i namjerniče, i pogledaj puste ravni i brežuljke, pogledaj njive ove plodne i žitorodne: godinama i godinama, vijekovima i vijekovima natapahu ih pređi naši krvlju i znojem. I mi ih natapamo i u znoju lica svoga vadimo iz zemljine utrobe plod i rod da ga poslije, bez milosti i po zakonu, razgrabi i ala i vrana. Satrveni radom, slomljeni teškom žalošću za razgrabljenom mukom svojom, poniženi do skota, mi, poruga i sramota zemlje svoje, padamo u crnu čamotinju i nemoć. Mi svijetla dana nemamo, mi mirne noći nemamo! I one gorske zvijeri imaju gdje mirno skloniti glavu, a mi, ubogi, nemamo sigurna staništa i stojbine. Itri lovci s puškama u ruci progone gorske zvijeri, a nas ljudi s carskijem zakonom u ruci gone s kućišta predaka našijeh. Mi smo ti, što no vele, nezarobljeno roblje jedno: kod kuće a bez kuće, kod zemlje a bez zemlje, kod postojbine a bez postojbine. Mi svijetla dana nemamo, mi mirne noći nemamo! Prislušaj, putniče i namjerniče iz daleke zemlje, tugovanja naša, i objavi i oglasi na sve strane svijeta, neka znade sve sedam carevina crnu muku našu i crni život. Mi svijetla dana nemamo, mi mirne noći nemamo! Slobodi Posljednji, zapravo, svoj beletristički tekst, pjesmu u prozi "Slobodi" objavio je Kočić takođe u sarajevskoj Ošadžbini, 11/1912. ___ Mnogi su vijekovi, mnoga pokoljenja i pjesnici slavili Tebe. Mnoga se svježa krv lila za Te i u ime Tvoje! Sa Tvojih kao krv crvenih usana vječito struje i šume slatke i opojne riječi, koje vijekovima iz temelja potresaju, koje pregaženo roblje do uzdrhtalog zanosa ushićuju! Ti, o čista i svijetla ženo, od iskoni rađaš, a Tvoja bujna i obla njedra kroz duboku i beskrajnu vječnost neodoljivo mirišu strasnim i razbludnim djevojaštvom koje zanosi i opija. Razdragan i zanesen uzavrelom i vječito uzbunjenom krvlju, koju mi balkanski hajduci, preci moji, u baštinu daše, svjestan o životvornom sjaju ljepote i punom obilju milosti i snage Tvoje, ja, mali i sitni, padam na koljena i u zanosu dižem molitve Tebi, o Bezgranična, o Beskrajna i Beskonačna: dođi već jednom i pohodi zemlju moju, jer sve je bez Tebe ništa, – ništa je s Tobom sve! Vijekovi bi potamnjeli, narodi bi podivljali da visoko ne sija zvijezda Tvoja. U božanskoj srdžbi koja Vaseljenom potresa osvetnički i s krvavim bičem u ruci dođi i prognaj razvratnu bludnicu, koja se je, uvijena u kitnjasti veo darovanih prava, pod Tvojim velikim i svetim imenom digla s kužnim zadahom na Tvoj sjajni i uzvišeni tron u zemlji našoj! Pusti sa svojih usana plamen ognja i osvete i sagori, u pomami ljutoj, crne razvratnike, što podlo i kukavički služe bludnici otrovnoj! Neka zagrme i jeknu, o sjajna i bogolika ženo, sa Tvojih usana, crvenih kao nebeska crven, zvuci zanosne pjesme napora i borbe kroz ovu skamenjenu i jezivu tišinu! Zadrmaj ovom učmalom zemljom, potresi smrznutim srcima, osvježi i osnaži, da sve i svak osjeti sav neizmjerni sjaj i draž ljepote, sve obilje milosti i snage Tvoje, kao što ih osjeća i nad njima drhće uzavrela i vječito uzbunjena krv moja, koju mi balkanski hajduci, preci moji, u baštinu daše!